Alpha Centuari System
The Alpha Centauri System is a binary (sometimes called trinary) star system in the Milky Way Galaxy. 'It is the closest star system to 'Terra 'and the 'Sol System. Star Systems Alpha Centauri A Alpha Centauri A '''is the largest star in the '''Alpha Centauri System. It has a mass about 1.1x that of Sol '''and a diameter 1.2x that of '''Sol. Alpha Centauri Aa 'Fermi' Alpha Centauri Aa, designated colloquially as Fermi, is the first planet out from Alpha Centauri A, it was discovered and photographed January 1st, 2150 CE. Fermi is a molten world with an orbital height of about 30 million miles. Alpha Centauri Ab 'Olympus' Alpha Centauri Ab, designated Olympus, is the largest planet in the entire Alpha Centauri system, with a mass comparable to almost 4 Jupiters. Olympus has a orbital height of about 6.5 billion miles, or seven astronomical units. Olympus is primarily made up of hydrogen and oxygen. Alpha Centauri Aba 'Admudsen' Alpha Centauri Aba, or Admudsen, is the first moon of Olympus and the first moon to be discovered in the Alpha Centauri A '''System. It has an orbital height of 1.6 million miles. Admudsen is a seemingly normal ice world, similar to '''Ganymede. Alpha Centauri Abb 'Vandenburg' Alpha Centauri Abb, called Vandenburg, is the second moon of Olympus. It has an orbital height of 1.9 million miles. It is very similar to Mars in its overall attributes and could possibly be terraformed in the far future. Alpha Centauri Abc 'Adler' Alpha Centauri Abc, nicknamed Adler, is the third moon of Olympus. It has an orbital height of 2.1 million miles. Adler is very similar to both Admudsen and Mars, suggesting they might be from the same planet that broke apart during formation. Alpha Centauri Abd 'Druyan' Alpha Centauri Abd, designated Druyan, is the fourth moon of Olympus. It has an orbital height of 4.8 million miles. Druyan was the first celestial body in the Alpha Centauri System to potentially have life, as scans from the Innes Centauri Probe 'suggest a highly oxygenated atmosphere. This along with the blue-green tint of the surface suggest a planet wide grassland, with scattered lakes and a single large ocean. Alpha Centauri B 'Alpha Centauri B '''is the second star of the '''Alpha Centauri System. It has a mass 0.9x that of Sol '''and a diameter 0.8x that of '''Sol. Alpha Centauri Ba 'Innes' Alpha Centauri Ba, officially designated Innes, is the first planet of Alpha Centauri B and the first planet to actually be photographed directly in the Alpha Centauri System. It was visited by the Innes Centauri Probe '''on August 6th, 2149 CE. It is a venus-like world with a thick carbon dioxide atmosphere and a possibly molten surface. It also has a large hurricane directly facing '''Alpha Centauri B. It has an orbital height of 40 million miles. Alpha Centauri Bb 'Romulus' and 'Remus' The Alpha Centauri Bb System, made of the planets Romulus '''and '''Remus. Both orbit eachother at a distance of about 550,000 miles. Both planets are comparable to Mars '''in composition, atmosphere, and size. They orbit '''Alpha Centauri B at a height of 213 million miles, or 2.3 Astronomical Units. Alpha Centauri Bc 'Justinian' Alpha Centauri Bc, named Justinian, is the third planet of the Alpha Centauri B '''system. It is the largest planet in the '''Alpha Centauri System, with a mass comparable to 2.7 Jupiters. It is made of hydrogen and water vapor, and looks similar to Uranus. It orbits Alpha Centauri B at a height of 483 million miles, or 5.3 Astronomical Units. Alpha Centauri Bca 'Tribonian' Alpha Centauri Bca, called Tribonian, is the first moon of Justinian. It has an orbital height of 670,000 miles. It is an ice world similar to Ceres. Alpha Centauri Bcb 'Barsymes" Alpha Centauri Bcb, named Barsymes, is the second moon of Justinian. It orbits at a height of 796,000 miles. It is very similar to Tribonian '''and '''Ceres is look and composition. Alpha Centauri Bcc 'Narses' Alpha Centauri Bcc, or Narses, is the third moon of Justinian. It has an orbital height of 894,000 miles. It is a frozen world, but scans suggest, like Tiber, that a subsurface ocean exists. Alpha Centauri Bcd 'Belisarius' Alpha Centauri Bcd, named Belisarius, is the fourth moon of Justinian. It orbits at a height of 3,695,000 miles. Belisarius is the largest moon in the Alpha Centauri System, with a diameter about 0.35x that of Terra. Belisarius sports a blue-green atmosphere made of Oxygen and Chlorine, and scans by the Innes Centauri Probe suggest a surface similar to Titan's. Alpha Centauri Bce 'New Cappadocia' Alpha Centauri Bce, designated New Cappadocia, is the fifth and final moon of Justinian. It orbits at a height of 5,334,000 miles. It is the second largest moon in the Justinian System with a diameter 0.94x that of Mars. New Cappadocia is similar to Ganymede 'or '''Mars '''in appearance, composition, and atmosphere, and some at the 'United Nations Space Administration speculate it could be terraformed. Alpha Centauri Bd 'Theodora' Alpha Centauri Bd, designated Theodora, is the fourth planet of the Alpha Centauri B '''System. It is the second largest planet in the system with a mass comparable to 1.7 Jupiters. It orbits Alpha Centauri B at a height of 660 million miles, or 7.1 Astronomical Units and is made primarily of hydrogen, helium, and water vapor, like '''Justinian. Alpha Centauri Bda 'Hypatius' Alpha Centauri Bda, or Hypatius, is the first moon of Theodora. It has an orbital height of 546,000 miles. It is a barren world similar to Ceres. Alpha Centauri Bdb 'Tiberius' Alpha Centauri Bdb, named Tiberius, is the second moon of Theodora. It's orbital height is 601,000 miles. It is also a barren world, like Hypatius, but owns an atmosphere similar to Mars' '''pre-terraforming atmosphere, which along with its own magnetic field, suggests it could also be terraformed in the far future. Alpha Centauri Bdc 'Sophia' '''Alpha Centauri Bdc, designated Sophia, is the third and last moon of Theodora. It orbits at a height of 623,000 miles. While scans show a rocky atmosphere, Sophia owns an atmosphere almost 5x as thick as Terras, which suggests that in its early history, it scooped some gas off of Theodora. Proxima Centauri Proxima Centauri, sometimes called Alpha Centauri C, is the third star of the Alpha Centauri System. is orbits the Alpha Centauri Barycenter at a height of 33 Astronomical Units. It has a mass 0.1x that of Sol and a Diameter 0.2x that of Sol. Proxima Centauri B 'Sagan' Proxima Centauri B, designated Sagan, Is the only planet in the Proxima Centauri System. it orbits Proxima Centauri from 0.05 astronomical units away, or 4.6 million miles. from scans by the Innes Centauri Probe, Sagan is a world extremely similar to Terra, but with a colder climate about 10 degrees cooler than Terra. It hosts tundras, mountains, and ice caps. Sagan is the goal of many UNSA '''figures pushing for interstellar exploration. Tartarus '''Tartarus '''is a planet orbiting the '''Alpha Centauri '''barycenter from 500 Astronomical Units away, or 46.5 billion miles. Not much is known about Tartarus because the '''Innes Centauri Probe did not get the chance to flyby it. but long-range scans suggest that Tartarus is a large gas giant with potentially 3-4 moons. Exploration Human Civilization had known about the Alpha Centauri '''and '''Proxima Centauri '''systems since 1915 CE, and it had been the subject or numerous pushes in governments and the '''UNSA '''for interstellar exploration. Before the Innes Centauri Probe, astronomers studied Alpha Centauri and Proxima Centauri with ground and space-based telescopes, these methods were prominent in the discovery of '''Alpha Centauri Ba (Innes) '''and '''Proxima Centauri B (Sagan). With the creation of the Einstein Drive in 2126, the Innes Project was put forward to build a probe that could flyby all systems and potential planets in the Alpha Centauri System. In 2144, the Innes Centauri Probe was launched, and it arrived in 2149. Its information was delivered back to Terra between January 2150 and March 2152. The Innes Project ha been the sole source for most of this article. Gallery = =